Surprised Husbands and 3 Birth Announcements
by theebrunettebeauty
Summary: Draco, Ron, and Harry all find out some interesting news from their wives. Three parts. Part three up!
1. Quidditch Surprises

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter

**Just a few short fics I did about the way Hermione, Ginny, and Astoria announced their first child to their husband's. Here is Harry and Ginny.**

The Unexpected Quidditch Surprise

Harry Potter stood in the Quidditch stands watching a Holyhead Harpies game. His best friend's, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, stood next to him. The two of them were finally engaged, and planned of getting married in a couple of months.

"And Ginny Potter scores!" yelled the commentator for the Quidditch game. "That keeps the Harpies ahead 90-20."

Harry cheered along with the crowd. He and Ginny had been married for almost a year now.

"Harry, I forgot to ask. How was the vacation you and Ginny went on fer her birthday?" asked Hermione loudly over the cheering.

"Fantastic," Harry replied. "We had a wonderful time in North America."

The game continued on. It was 150-90 Harpies in the lead still. Ginny had the Quaffle and was making her way up the pitch, when suddenly she threw up. The crowd gasped.

Harry was worried. Ginny had never done that during a game before.

She landed quickly and threw up again. Spectators stood up to see if she was alright. The referee blew the whislte signaling a time out.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione raced down from the stands to Ginny's aid. A Healer of some sort was already checking her over, as she laid in the grass.

"Ginny are you alright?" asked Harry, bending down and taking her hand. "What happened?'

"Morning sickness," she responded wearily.

Harry could hardly believe his ears. Had Ginny just said morning sickness, in terms usually referring to someone who was----

"You're pregnant?" he practically yelled.

Ginny nodded. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Merlin's!" Ron exclaimed from behind.

Harry had forgotten they were standing there.

"Congratulations!" Hermione squeeled hugging Harry.

Harry was stunned. He was going to be a Father!

"Dear is everything okay?" asked Ginny, noticing Harry's expression.

"Everything is wonderful!" smiled Harry. His expression changed. "No more Qidditch for you missie," he scolded.

"Oh alright," she rolled her eyes.

"And it seems to be that Mr. and Mrs. Potter will soon be referred to as Mum and Dad," came a voice over the stands.

**There's the first part of my three part story. Love to hear what you think so far.**


	2. Happy Christmas!

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter

**Here's the next part of Hermione and Ron!**

Happy Christmas!

Christmas morning dawned bright and snowy. Ron and Hermione would be going over to the Burrow later that day. Harry and Ginny's son, James, was already a year old. They were expecting another in a couple of months.

"Happy Christmas love," Ron smiled, looking at his wife. He brushed a strand of her hair off her face.

"You never call me 'love' Ronald," she said.

"It's a holiday. I thought I'd refer to the term today."

They got out of bed and made their way downstairs. A few presents lay under the Christmas tree they had. Ron and Hermione sat down by it.

"You first Hermione," Ron handed her a present.

She tore of the wrapping paper.

"Hogwarts a History: The Revised Edition," Hermione said, looking down at the book. "Thank you Ron!" she hugged him.

"We're in it you know," he added.

"Really?" she started flipping through the pages.

"You'll have enough time to read it later dear," he said gently, pulling the book out of her hands.

"Oh alright. Your turn I guess." She picked up a box and handed it to him.

Ron noticed she looked especially gleeful. He tore the paper off and noticed it was a box. He pulled the top off.

"Hermione," he said, picking up the item and holding it up. "I think it's a little too small for me." It was a red onesie with a orange R on it.

"Ron think this one through," she stated, excitement rising in her voice. "Why in the world would I be giving you that?"

Ron looked down at the present. Let me see, he thought. Why would Hermione be giving me this? He looked up at her. Was she getting fatter? Wait! This is a baby outfit. Hermione looking bigger. It all made sense suddenly. His eyes widened.

"We're having a baby?" he asked.

"Yes!" cried Hermione, flinging her arms around him.

"Merlin's pants!" Ron exclaimed, catching up in the moment. "We're having a baby! When did you find out?"

"September."

He broke them apart. "What's the R for?"

"It's a girl Ron. I thought we'd name her Rose," she said.

"That's perfect!" he jumped up. "We'd better get a move on Hermione. I want to break the news to the family." He started running up the stairs.

Hermione rolled her eyes smiling. Just like Ron to be so dimwitted at first. Well, that's just how he was. That's what made her marry him.

She picked up the wrapping paper and threw it away. Ron was singing upstairs.

**There's part 2. Thoughts?**


	3. You Want to Name Him What?

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter

**Here's the third and last part of the little series I wrote. I hope you all enjoyed it! Draco and Astoria's turn.**

You Want to Name Him What?

Astoria Malfoy ran up to her manor. The summer air blew all around. She opened the front door and it slammed shut behind her.

"Tinzy," she called to a nearby house elf. "Where's Draco?"

"Master is in his study Mistress," Tinzy said.

Astoria ran to Draco's study. She slowed down as she neared it. She took a deep breath to try to contain her excitement. It was bubbling through though. Last time Astoria came bursting through the door with news, Draco almost hexed her.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Come in."

"Draco?" Astoria opened the door slowly.

He looked up. "Hello Astoria. What brings you home from work early?"

"I have some news to tell you," she said, approaching his desk.

"Good or bad?" he questioned, looking back at the papers at his desk.

"Good."

"Okay what is it?" he looked back up at her.

"I'm having a baby!" she squeeled.

Draco sat there a minute in a sort of trance.

"Um Draco?" Astoria waved a hand in front of his face. "Dear? Are we on the same page?"

He shook his head to free himself from the trance. Draco stood up.

"That's wonderful!" he exclaimed, pulling her into an awkward kind of hug over his desk. Draco walked around to face her.

"I just found out today. I wasn't feeling that well so they sent me to Saint Mungo's. I was just so excited to break the news to you, that I had to come home."

She pointed to her stomach and murmured a spell. Blue smoke erupted from it.

"So I take it that the baby's a boy?" Draco asked.

Astoria nodded smiling.

"This is great!" Draco laughed. He opened his mouth to speak again.

"No Draco," Astoria interrupted. "I will not have my child named Orion."

"Fine. Then what would you like your child's name to be? Could I pick the middle name at least?"

"As long as it's not Orion," Astoria said. She walked over and took a seat in on of the chairs. She sat in thought for a minute. "How about Scorpious?"

"That's perfect!"

"Now, what would you like his middle name to be?" she glared at him threateningly.

"Hyperion?" he asked shrugging.

"Strangely enough, I'm okay with that," Astoria glanced up at him. "Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy. I like it."

~The End~

**I hope all of you liked it! Comments would be appreciated. Or thoughts. Until next time- DracikinsLuver4321**


End file.
